Forever and Always, Right?
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: One shot songfic set to the song Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Dan and Serena, ABOUT PROBLEMS. NOT ABOUT THEM BEING IN LOVE. Please READ AND REVIEW.


_**So this is just a one shot of the song Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Featuring Dan and Serena. AND THEIR PROBLEMS. IT'S NOT A LOVE-Y DOVE-Y DAN AND SERENA FIC. **_

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, **

**when I caught your eye.**

**We caught onto something, I hold on to the night,**

**you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me.**

**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me.**

When Dan told me that he loves me, I felt like I flew over the moon. It was the biggest thrill that has happened to me since I came back. I would've recorded it just so I could replay it over and over in my mind. Of course, I didn't say it back right away, because I didn't know if he actually loved me, or loved me like 'other' guys. When Dan said the list of reasons why he loved me, I knew it at that moment that we would be together forever. I remember that day, I remember it was a Tuesday.

But now, I don't know what to think. He never tells me anything like he used to. He talks to Vanessa much more. I feel like I'm drifting away from him. He was my prince, but right now, he's acting like a frog.

**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak.**

**I don't feel welcome anymore.**

"Dan—" I run over to him with a smile in the courtyard. He turns around and smiles at me. Then Vanessa walks up to him and I slow my pace down. I have no problem with Vanessa anymore, but it feels like Dan doesn't trust me anymore. I haven't talked to him in two days. I feel like breaking down and crying. I don't think I'm in your heart anymore.

**Baby, what happened? Please tell me.**

'**Cause one second it was perfect,**

**now you're halfway out the door.**

We were all blissful and in love. I couldn't have been happier, but now Vanessa is the one you go to with good news. We kept saying it was perfect, we kept saying that it was the best relationship we both have had. And now, whenever we talk, you seem half gone.

**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called.**

**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all,**

**And you flashback to when he said, forever and always.**

He told me he was going to call. He told me that he loved me. I miss the way it used to be. Before _she _came into the picture. I miss when Dan followed me around. He stayed and sat with me even when Blair was around; and he _hates _Blair.

I look at the phone, still no call. I wanted him to call and just say sorry. I'm breaking down. I then realize that I'm crying. The only other guy I've cried about was Nate, and that's when he started dating Blair. What if Dan breaks up with me now?

I just want to go back to when he told me he loved me. I want to flashback to when he said, '_I'll love you, forever and always.'_

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong.**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone.**

'**Cause I was there when you said forever and always.**

I sat in his room, waiting for him to come home. It was the only way that we could actually talk. I felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad, because he wasn't here now, and happy, because he is going to be. About five minutes later, the door opened. I smiled. Dan came in talking to Vanessa.

**Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest?**

**Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?**

**I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute,**

**now I'm not so sure.**

I nodded shyly in his room and walked out looking down. "Serena!" I hear Dan call, but I don't care. He's three days too late. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. He wasn't my prince after all. I cried to myself and ran to the place I knew I was _always _welcome.

**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing.**

**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core.**

**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute,**

**but I don't anymore.**

I drank my sorrows away. Eight shots later and two bottles of beer, I'm drunk, I know that I can't take myself home. I'm babbling to the bartender. Dan wasn't for me at all. He was just one of those boyfriends. He wasn't 'the one' he was just, 'one'. I cried and laughed at the same time. The bartender listened to my problems and gave me advice, but I don't remember what they said.

The only things I remember was Nate picking me up with Blair and Chuck. They carried me home because I was too wasted to know which way was left and which way was right. I woke with a bulging headache. Nate was laying next to me, as was Blair. I feel happy again, knowing that I have friends that can take care of me.

'**Cause I was there when you said, 'forever and always'.**

**You didn't mean it, baby, you said, 'forever and always',**

**yeah.**

_**I hoped you all liked it. Please review.**_


End file.
